Have Yourself a Merry Little Yugioh Christmas fic
by JediRose13
Summary: A collection of Yugioh Christmas humor ficlets. Rating for a couple of words.
1. Seto Sees the Lights

I don't own anything mentioned in this. Yugioh! belongs to its mangaka, the Japanese animation company that made it, and the owner of the dub rights. Harry Potter belongs to the amazing authoress J. K. Rowling. The modifications on the Harry Potter and Yugioh! characters (including Yami Hermione (aka Aishisu), Yami Seto, and Yami Yugi's name being Panseru) belong to Skyla Doragono. I do own the story ideas.  
  
***************************  
  
Sirius: (Why am I doing the title if I'm not in the script? JRose finally saw the Prisoner of Azakaban trailer? Oh! Why didn't you say so!) Yugioh Christmas; skit 1: Lighting up Seto's life! *turns into his dog form and runs away*  
  
*The scene is the interior of the Kame Gameshop's living quaters. More specificaly, the kitchen. Sitting around the table (drinking coco) are Yugi, Panseru, Draco, and Mokuba.*  
  
Mokuba: And nii-sama won't even put up any lights or decorate the house or anything!  
  
Yugi: That's a shame, Mokuba. Your house would look awesome decorated.... Hey! How about this? The Yamis decorate the house, while we hikaris distract your brother!  
  
Yami Yugi: That means Yami Bakura, Aishisu, and I have to do all the work, aibou. Yami Marik is banished and Yami Seto can't be far enough away from Kiaba to help.  
  
Yugi: *laughs* Sure he can! Yami Seto just has to cast a spell giving him a temporary 'real' body.  
  
Draco: So, how are we breaking this up?  
  
Yami Yugi: Draco, call Hermione and Marik. Fill them in and have them meet us at the Kiaba mansion. Yugi, find someway to get Kaiba out of the house and Yami Seto, the tomb robber, and Aishisu into 'real' bodies. Mokuba and I will hit the stores to buy lights and other supplies. Let's get started.  
  
Everyone else: *nods, before begining their respective tasks*  
  
%%%%%The Kaiba Masion, 30 min later%%%%%  
  
Yugi: I got him to see Return of the King at the local movie theater.  
  
Marik: So we have 3 and 1/2 hours to figure out how else to keep him away from home, if nessicary.  
  
Hermione: Would he be willing to play me in chess, Yugi? You know him best...  
  
Yugi: Probably. He doesn't know how bad you are at chess, Hermione. (No offense.)  
  
Bakura: Let's head towards the theater, then. Have fun decortating, Yami Bakura-kun.  
  
*The Hikaris and Marik leave as Yami Yugi and Mokuba arrive.*  
  
Yami Seto: *wearing a Santa hat* The pharaoh's brought the supplies we need, so let's start decorating!  
  
Yami Bakura: *groaning* I don't care what season it is, it should be against the law for a yami to be that happy.  
  
%%%%%%%%1 hour and a half later%%%%%%%%  
  
Yami Bakura: *plopping into a chair* The hell with this! You guys do realize that we've been working on this for over an hour and haven't even decorated 1/3 of the house!  
  
Aishisu: Well, what do you suggest we do? Give up?  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't know... Maybe.  
  
Mokuba: We can't stop. You promised! *big puppy dog eyes*  
  
Yami Seto: *holding up a Duel Monsters card* What about enlisting some help from the Shadow Realm?  
  
Mokuba: *hugs Y.Seto* You're the best, Yami Seto-nii-sama!  
  
Yami Yugi: Let's do this! *summons Mahaado*  
  
%%%%%3 hours later%%%%%  
  
*Seto is driving home after the movie and eating dinner with his fellow hikaris and Marik. (After Mokuba called to say he was going to order himself some pizza, of course.)*  
  
*He turns into his driveway....*  
  
*and almost crashes into the gate.*  
  
*The mansion and property are covered in enough lights to put all of the 3 million lights in the Osborne Specticle of Lights to shame. There is an inflatable, light up Santa sitting next to a similar snowman. Two large, red bows adorn the gate, and luminaries line the driveway. Each door has a wreath on it.*  
  
Seto: Na-nani! *Manages to recover enough to drive the car into the garage and park it.* *Enters the house.*  
  
*Almost every room has a Chirstmas tree (fully decorated) in it. The Nutcracker suite is softly playing, and in the kitchen are plates full of cookies.*  
  
*Seto stumbles out of the kitchen and onto the couch by the garland bedecked stairs.*  
  
*This final shock proves to much for Seto...*  
  
*He faints on the couch.*  
  
*Curtains close* 


	2. Present Nighmare, Future Worries

I don't own Yugioh, Harry Potter, the song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" (forgot to mention that last chapter), or any of Skyla Doragono's changes to the Yugioh and Harry Potter casts. I just own the idea for this story.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ginny: Yugioh Christmas: Skit 2: Present Nightmare, Future Worries. *leaves stage*  
  
*The Scene is the Bakura home. Y.Bakura is on the computer and alone on stage.*  
  
*Bakura enters the room, carrying 2 mugs of hot chocolate.*  
  
Bakura: *hands a mug to his yami* Any luck, mou hito no boku?  
  
Y.Bakura: *grabs mug and takes a sip of coco* *growling* No! Kaiba's Christmas list is impossible to find. *looks up at Bakura* And your friends aren't replying to our e-mails. *sighs* Hikari, you may have to accept that you wonn't be able to get Kaiba a X-mas gift. You only have three shopping days left.  
  
Bakura: I can't do that, yami. It would be awkward to be the only one without a gift for Kiaba.  
  
Y.Bakura: *sighs* Go to bed, Ryou. I'll take care of finding out what Kaiba wants. *closes his eyes, briefly* Just don't ask me how I found out, alright?  
  
Bakura: *nods* Alright, yami. I trust you.  
  
%%%%%Ryou Bakura's room; the next morning%%%%%  
  
Bakura: *wakes up and sees a printed copy of Kaiba's wish list setting on his dresser* Na-nani? The wish list? Wicked!  
  
*Y.Bakura appears*  
  
Bakura: Yami, thank you so much! Who did you ask to print this out for you?  
  
Y.Bakura: Noa, at about midnight last night.  
  
Bakura: Noa? How-never mind.  
  
Y.Bakura: You wanna know? *continues at Bakura's nod* I broke into the Kaiba mansion and threatened to hurt Noa if he didn't print out the list.  
  
Bakura: *blinks* How do you threaten a computer program?  
  
Y.Bakura: With a magnet.  
  
Bakura: *laughs and hugs Y.Bakura* You're the best YamiBakura-kun.  
  
*curtain closes* 


	3. Chirstmas Specials

I don't own Yugioh, Harry Potter, the song 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,' any version of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas,' 'Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown,' or Skyla Doragono's changes and additions to the Harry Potter and Yugioh casts.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Draco: Yugioh Chirstmas: skit 3: TV Specials. *turns and hops over the back of one of the couches in the Kaiba's living room so he's sitting between Harry and Seto.* Let's get this show started!  
  
Y.Bakura: *confused* I thought the next movie we were going to see was _Last Crusade_. (JRose: I'll post the story this comment is based on after Chirstmas.)  
  
Yugi: It is. This isn't a movie. It's a Christmas special. There's a difference.  
  
Y.Seto: What is it?  
  
Bakura: *deadpans* Commercial breaks.  
  
Yamis: Ohh......  
  
Seto: So, what are we watching? (Anyone need the TV guide?)  
  
Marik: (No thanks. I've got it covered.) "Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown" and the animated "Grinch."  
  
%%%%%%Time Jump%%%%%%  
  
Y.Bakura: Maybe I should included quanity and color in my list, too.  
  
Aishisu: That's assuming you're going to get anything.  
  
Y.Bakura: *sulks*  
  
%%%%%%Time Jump%%%%%%  
  
Charlie Brown on TV: I killed it!  
  
Yamis: *horrified* He killed it!  
  
Y.Yugi: Poor, poor tree. It never even got to see Christmas day.  
  
Non-Ancient Eygptians: *sweatdrop*  
  
%%%%%%Time Jump%%%%%%  
  
Y.Bakura: *reading TV screen* How the Grinch Stole Christmas. *excited* This is my kind of show!  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrops* That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
%%%%%%Time Jump%%%%%%  
  
Y.Seto: He's going to steal all of their stuff because he has a headache? What kind of a reason is that?  
  
Seto: You've never heard Mokuba on Christmas morning, have you?  
  
%%%%%%Time Jump%%%%%%  
  
Y.Bakura: He's gone too far!  
  
Harry: *blinks* The Grinch just stole everything from Whoville. I thought you'ld be happy.  
  
Y.Bakura: It's the principle of the thing.  
  
Herminone: What principle are you refering to?  
  
Y.Bakura: He stole from things from the arms of sleeping people. He's infringing on my title.  
  
Marik: *groans*  
  
%%%%%%Time Jump%%%%%%  
  
Y.Yugi: *incredulously* He stole all of their things and they're not going to punish him, even if he did bring everything back?  
  
Mahaado: They are either very forgiving or very stupid.  
  
Group: *thinks for a minute* Stupid.  
  
*Curtains close* 


	4. Christmas Eve Madness!

I don't own the Yugioh! or Harry Potter characters. I also don't own Skyla Doragono's additions to both casts. The song 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' isn't mine either. The plot concepts, however, are mine.  
  
JRose: I'ld also like to thank my two reviewers. I'm glad you enjoyed my work enough to comnent on it. On with the ficlet!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Aishisu: Yugioh Christmas: skit 4: Christmas Eve madness!  
  
Hermione: JRose wants us to tell you that this skit will probably be choppier than the ones before, as it is a collection of 'snap-shots' during Christmas Eve. Aishisu and I will be your narrators.  
  
*Both turn and head for the Ishitar home. Hermione knocks on the door.*  
  
Isis: *answers the door, looking harried until she recognizes the two at the door* *relaxing* Hello Hermione, Aishisu. I'm glad you came. *moves aside so Hermione and Aishisu can enter* Actucally, I was getting ready to call you. Marik and I have a bit of a situtaion on our hands. Go into the living room, and you'll understand everything.  
  
*Hermione and Aishisu enter the house. They head for the living room as Isis shuts the front door and follows.*  
  
*Marik, Mahaado, and Mana are in the living room. Mana is by a window, muttering in Ancient Eygptian as she stares out it. Marik is trying, rather unsucessfully, to convice Mahaado not to threaten the radio.*  
  
Hermione: Aishisu, I'll take Mana, if you'll help Marik with Mahaado.  
  
Aishisu: *nods and heads for Marik*  
  
Hermione: What are you doing, Mana?  
  
Mana: Trying to prevent another Ice Age.  
  
Hermione: Why do you think there's going to be another Ice Age? Come to think of it, how do you know about the first one?  
  
Mana: 'Cause this 'snow' stuff won't stop falling. If this keeps up, we'll all be buried! And I heard about the first Ice Age from a book Isis got me so I'ld fit in better.  
  
Hermione: Mana, there isn't even four inches of snow on the ground. That's nothing. Some places get six or more inches of snowfall at a time. Besides, we can't get snowed in until there's at least a foor of snow on the ground.  
  
Mana: You sure, cause that stuff seems tricky to me!  
  
Hermione: *nods*  
  
Mana: Ok, then. *nods towards Marik, Aishisu, and Mahaado* You might want to help your boyfriend and yami with Mahaado-sensei.  
  
Hermione: *heads towards the group of three* What's going on?  
  
Mahaado: I must destroy the evil-soul-stealing device that forces people to sing before it captures anyone else.  
  
Hermione: *follows Mahaado's gaze...* It's the radio... *sweatdrops* Uh...why do you think it steals people's souls?  
  
Mahaado: Do you not hear the voices coming from it? Yet, there are no spirits visible to my senses. What else could do that?  
  
Marik: Umm...a long distance communication spell? That box is just a...uh...talismen for hearing what the spell is sending.  
  
Mahaado: *blinks* That makes sense... Though I still do not trust this 'radio,' I will let it be...for now. *glares evilly at the radio*  
  
Everyone except Mahaado and Mana: *sweatdrops and thinks 'this is going to take a while.'*  
  
%%%%%%Time Jump%%%%%%  
  
Hermione: Hey, Aishisu! Since we're passing the Kame Game Shop, why don't we go in and say 'hi' to Yugi and Yami Yugi? *grabs Aishisu's arm and drags her into the shop before Aishisu can say a word.*  
  
*The inside of the Game Shop is packed. Everyone who resides there is helping out, even Y.Yugi.*  
  
Yugi: *spots Hermione and Aishisu and hurries over to them* Hey, guys. *lowers his voice* You either want to buy something or leave before my mom drafts you into the workforce. I think she even has some of the customers helping us out with this rush.  
  
Aishisu: You're joking.  
  
Yugi: Nope. I doubt she's realized that Y.Yugi-kun's running the register. She just sees him as 'Christmas help' at the moment. I suggest you avoid this place untill the end of the holiday shopping season...or January fifteenth, which ever comes first. I must be heading back to work. Ja.  
  
Aishisu: *grabs Hermione's arm and drags her out of the shop.* I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the rest of the day working at the Game Shop.  
  
%%%%%%Time Jump%%%%%%  
  
*Hermione and Aishisu run into Mokuba, who invites them to stop in to the Kaiba Mansion for some cookies and coco.*  
  
Seto: *as the girls and Mokuba enter* *yells* "It's too early, you baka priest!  
  
Hermione: What's got him so upset?  
  
Mokuba: Yami Seto-nii-sama. He keeps trying to get nii-sama to go to bed so Christmas will get here sooner.  
  
The girls: *sweatdrop*  
  
%%%%%%Time Jump%%%%%%  
  
*As they are heading back to their hotel, Hermione and Aishisu past the Bakura house. Ryou Bakura is standing outside looking up at the roof, where sinister laughter can be heard.*  
  
Bakura: *spotting the girls* Hello! Aishisu, do you know if it's possible for a hikari to disown their yami?  
  
Aishisu: *confused* No, why?  
  
Bakura: Yami Bakura-kun is trying to find the best hiding spot on the roof so he can rob Santa's sleigh while Santa is delivering my presents.  
  
Aishisu: *buries her head in her hands*  
  
*Curtain of snowflakes closes* 


	5. Christmas Present is here today

I don't own Yugioh!, Yami Seto (He belongs to Skyla Doragono), or the song 'Have Yourself a Mery Little Christmas'.  
  
JediRose: This section is going to be disjointed. It's just the way it came out. I hope you enjoy the final part of my story.  
  
************************************  
  
*Inside the Bakura house*  
  
Y.Bakura: *laughing insanely*  
  
Bakura: *sleepily* What's so funny, yami? And where did you get all the presents?  
  
Y.Bakura: I stole them all from Santa Clause! Who knows what kind of goodies I'll get? *opens a present* *looks horror-sticken*  
  
Bakura: What is it, yami? What did you get? *looks in the box and begins laughing*  
  
Y.Bakura: Coal...  
  
****************************  
  
*Inside the Kaiba Mansion*  
  
Mokuba: *is hyper* Come on, Yami-Seto-nii-sama, it's time to get up and see what Santa brought!  
  
Y.Seto: It's four in the morning!  
  
Mokuba: *confused* So?  
  
*Laughter sounds from behind Mokuba. Yami Seto focuses his bleary eyes past the small boy to see his smirking hikari.*  
  
Y.Seto: *glares* I hate you.  
  
Seto: *smirking* I know.  
  
********************************  
  
*Inside of Mutou residence*  
  
*All of people who live there are sitting in the family room, around the tree. Yami Yugi is sitting besides Yugi, looking at his hikari's presents. It is a peaceful scene, untill...*  
  
Yugi's Mom: *looks up* Um... Yugi, who's that sitting beside you?  
  
All males: *sweatdrop* Uhhhh....... Long story?  
  
Y.Yugi: HimynameisPanseru. I'mtheotherhalfofyourson. Itwasnicemeetingyou. Bye! *vanishes*  
  
All: *blink and sweatdrops*  
  
Yugi's Mom: Ooookaaaaaaayyyyy..... That was weird.  
  
Males: *thinking* You have no idea.  
  
*Curatains close, and the cast comes out infront of them.*  
  
Cast: Merry Christmas, everybody. *bows*  
  
The End. 


End file.
